You Gained Something From Your Loses
by CyberHell
Summary: Some Priests and Priestess disappeared when they visited Rachel. And one of the Priests is Vanir's foster-father. Will the boy manage to find him with some help from 2 strangers. Shounen-ai.
1. The Promise of the Rain

**Disclaimer:** Ragnarok Online is not mine and this story doesn't have anything to do with RO manga. Though I created these characters in RO servers XD and before you starts reading, there are some notes that I need to bring up first. Each RO servers have different names for monsters, items, jobs and classes, skills, etc (I'll note every differences on each chapters so you won't get confused).

This is a new plot between my characters that I've been growing for some time ::and maybe it will be the longest chapter-ed story I've ever made:: It started from my High Priest and High Wizard characters and their plot started to branch out lol

A little info:  
Trinity Maricruz - Paladin (20yrs old)  
Val Jovan - Priest (16yrs old)

English is not my first language, so you might find a lot of grammar mistakes in my writings. But hopefully its still readable. Anyway, enjoy XD

**Warning:** mild coarse language

--

**Prologue - The Promise of the Rain**

--

_It was one winter morning where the sun laze to rise and the soft mist covered the empty streets like a blankets. The bells chimed gently as a cloaked figure ran under the pouring rain. The figure stopped running as she had reached the stairs of the Church._

_The bells were still ringing as she pulled away a bundle of cloth. Little hand reached out from the bundle, recognizing her as someone who was really important. She held the smaller form close to her as she whispered gently to the infant within her arms._

_A soft chaste of kiss planted on the baby's forehead before she hesitantly pulled the bundle away from herself. She kneeled on the stairs and put the infant down on one of the stairs. The cold and damp surface made the baby cried out loud._

_Tears started to roll down on the woman's cheeks as she stood and turned to run away. Soon her figure disappeared behind the mist._

--

"Finally! We're here." Said one of the Paladins. Some of the Priests started running for shelters from the rain. The sun hadn't rise yet so each drop of the rain felt like a drop of an icicle that ready to froze their chilled bones.

The long violet-colored hair female Paladin walked toward the shelter too and put her shield against the wall carefully. She felt like the rain had soaked into her armory. _I really need a warm bath after this_, thought Trinity to herself.

"Do you need help with your stuffs, Trinity?" One of the Priest stepped closer to the Paladin. Trinity recognize him as one of the most astonishing bunch of Priests that their church had ever recruited all these years. She smiled at the soft-blue haired Priest and grinned.

"Well, if you could help me with the shield, don't let anyone stopped you from trying." She pointed at her gigantic shield that was resting against the wall beside her.

Val Jovan sweatdropped as he turned to face the shield that was as tall as him yet surely way heavier than him. "Ugh, you know that I'm not capable on doing hard labor job yet." The Priest wibbled at her playfully. "I've just turned into a priest yesterday and my power totally isn't as powerful as yours yet. Your shield definitely gonna squash me to death one day."

Trinity chuckled at the his comment. Truly, from the day the Church paired Val Jovan as Trinity's assistant in their early days, she never felt bored whenever they were sent to do some field jobs or missions. Because whatever Val was saying never ceased to amused her (even though she knew some of the words he was saying might got them to trouble).

The bells started to ring, notifying them that the morning Mass was about to start. All Acolytes, Priests, Priestess and Paladins slowly started to gather in the halls. In mid walk, Val Jovan stopped moving as he stared toward the mist covered street. The bells continued to ring and soon only the two of them were out in the halls. Trinity was puzzled by her assistance's action.

One of the Paladin called out to them with a harsh whisper. "What are you two doing? You're going to be late for the Mass. Hurry up and get inside before they locked the door!"

As if something bewitching the young Priest, Val Jovan dashed toward the pouring rain. Ignoring how cold the weather was and how his body warmth dropped drastically on the icy rain. Trinity blinked as she didn't get the chance to shout out to call him back. With a sigh, she walked into the Church for the Mass.

Her comrade noticed that she entered the Sanctuary alone. With a soft whisper, she asked Trinity where was her assistance Priest. She told her comrade that Val Jovan ran off just like that, without reason at all. The female Paladin knew how the others think of the young Priest.

"Geez, Trinity I feel sorry for you to get such a rebellious Priest as your assistant. You know, if you talked to Father Biscuss or Father Bamph they might help you to find a better assistant."

Trinity just snorted slightly at the remark and smiled. "Oh, I wonder if there is a better assistant than that silly boy." And the bells stopped ringing as they started the Mass.

--

_The infant was sobbing and screaming to let anyone know of its discomfort from the coldness. The rain already stole away the warmth from the bundle that was used to cover him. He hadn't done anything wrong in this world, but why was he left alone under the cold winter morning._

_The silence was broke as a footsteps coming closer to the baby and picked the damp bundle up. The boy peeked into the layers of clothing and noticed the innocent life inside them. Val Jovan brought the baby into his arms and started to rock his body gently to ease the cry a little. _

"_Hush, you're safe now little one…" He said softly to the baby. "I've got you." Quickly he removed his cloak and put it around the baby to help warm him up. As the baby felt the warmth was back around him, the crying soon changed into soft sobbing and a gurgle. _

_The baby felt protected by the stranger that just picked him up. He soon fall asleep in Val's arms while trying to get closer to him for his body heat. The young Priest chuckled and let out a smoke of hot breath in the cold air._

"_You're one strong baby. You're left in this harsh morning alone and yet you're still able to cry." Val Jovan held the baby protectively. "My Vanir Arles." He said as the rain slowly stopped and the cloud started to clear up as the lazy sun started to rise. Illuminating them with its gentle light._

_Like a promise from God that everything will be alright._

--

To be continued…

--

**A/N: **I tried to make the prologue like a poem, but I think I made it too corny LOL ::dodges everything aimed at her:: And yes once again Trinity, Val and Vanir are mine in RO world XD they are scattered in different servers lol From my other characters, I think Val and Vanir plot is the longest and the one that I work on the most too. I just hope that their story made sense ::sweatdrops::

Oh, and Vanir is a name of a mythical God of rain in Norse and Arles means promise in Hebrew. So hence the title of the story ::lol too corny sorry, le gasps!::

Anyway, review please and tell me what you think XD


	2. Desert of the City of Steel

**Disclaimer:** Ragnarok Online is not mine and this story doesn't have anything to do with RO manga. Though I created these characters in RO servers XD and before you starts reading, there are some notes that I need to bring up first. Each RO servers have different names for monsters, items, jobs and classes, skills, etc (I'll note every differences on each chapters so you won't get confused).

A little info:  
Vanir Arles - Magician (15yrs old)

English is not my first language, so you might find a lot of grammar mistakes in my writings. But hopefully its still readable. Anyway, enjoy XD

**Warning:** mild coarse language

--

**Chapter 1 - Desert of the City of Steel**

--

The train gave out a really loud whistle, indicating that it will reached the station and to clear anyone that lingered a bit too close to the edges. "Einbroch! Einbroch station!" The machinist blew the whistle again as the train came to a stop and all cart doors were opened. People started to swarm in and out of the train.

A young magician fought his way to get off from the train clumsily. "E-excuse me, pardon me--" People seemed to ignore his presence. After a few shove, the magician with grayish-blue robe managed to get himself off before the train closed the door and continued its journey to the next station.

The circlet on his head slowly sliding off and covered his eyes. Vanir groaned and pushed the headgear back up on his head. It seemed that the circlet was still too big for him as it kept sliding off his head and down. But the young magician refused to take it off and changed it with other headgear. The circlet was something precious for him that he got from someone special.

He coughed a bit as he walked out from the station. Vanir swatted and tried to cover his face as he run through the polluted air of Einbroch. As he reached a certain area with less dirty air, he took a piece of note from his pocket and re-read it again. He looked around and noticed the same store sign with the name written on the note. Without hesitating, the young magician hurried across the street and toward the gun shop.

It was not something like those shops in Prontera. As he reached the said shop, the entrance actually showed him a flight of stairs that took him to few floors below. _Underground shop?_ Vanir peeked inside the place a bit, somehow feeling a bit hesitant.

"Hey, you going down too?" A random merchant asked the young magician who seemed to linger at the entrance. Vanir almost jumped when he heard someone spoke to him.

"Y-yeah, do you know of this p-place?" The young magician showed the merchant the piece of note. "Oh, Desert Gun Shop? Yep, that's near the place I'm going to. I'd show the place to you, come on."

Vanir sighed in relief and placed the note back into his pocket. He started to follow the merchant down the stairs and found out that the place wasn't only held one shop but various little shops. From forge shops, tool dealer, weapons shop and many more. But it seemed that place was specialist for Gunslinger as Vanir had seen a lot of shops in there showed their guns and bullets collection more than other type of weapons.

Vanir felt so grateful that the stranger decided to help him and shown him the way to the Desert Gun Shop, if he tried to find it himself, he knew he'd just gotten himself lost. _Maybe it's the sign from God to His follower…_ Vanir thought to himself as he made a cross sign quietly.

"Here we are." The merchant stopped and stepped aside slightly to show Vanir the shop that he'd looked for. "See you later, alright." The stranger walked in into shop while waving at the young magician. Vanir bowed several times at the stranger's way in appreciation. "T-thank you very much for showing me the way!"

He stared at the shop's sign for some time and he questioned himself of what he need to do in this place. Vanir Arles hardly knew about the world outside the Church. The only place he had ever seen other than Prontera was the place where he took the test to be a Magician.

_  
["If something happened to me and you need help, go to these places. There are few of them who will help you and preferably will take care of you too."]  
_

Vanir remembered how he got the notes. _Am I suppose to find someone here?_ He felt uncertain about what he need to do. After a few hard thought, the young magician encourage himself to step into the shop. As he took the first step into the shop, the smell of gun powder and polishing oil greeted his nose. Unfamiliar with the smell, Vanir almost choked.

The young magician took a handkerchief out and covered his nose away from the stench. He had no idea how people could breath in this kind of place. Vanir started to wander inside the shop like a lost little lamb in an unknown field. Before long, he heard a husky voice greeted him from the counter.

"Yo' kid. What can I do for ya?"

Vanir turned around quickly and his robe almost hit a gun model beside him. As the young magician panicking and tried to steady the gun, the owner of the voice chuckled, amused at the view in front of him. "Yar lookin' for somethin'?"

The young magician looked up and he saw a man, obviously older than him. He had a short white hair that was combed back and he was topless. His muscular tanned body was glistening with sweat under the temperature of the room. The man wiped his dirty and oily hands on a towel that he hung on his belt before he stepped closer to the boy. He was so tall that in full height, Vanir was only to his chest. "Hmm, ya seemed to be different from da other customers." The man said as he took a drag of his cigarette and let out a puff of smoke from his nose, like a dragon.

Vanir stepped back and away from the smoke while keeping the handkerchief to cover his nose. The young magician could only stood there in mute. He didn't know how to start a conversation with a stranger, nonetheless someone who was older than him.

The man grinned and could see the boy was nervous. It was kind of obvious, this place was no place for a kid to play around. "Where's my manner." The man said as he puffed another smoke and turned around. "Da name is Arngeir. Arngeir Desert, proud owner of da shop." He said as he walked away from Vanir and sat on the counter.

"Mind me askin' but ya seemed to be lost, kid. Are ya sure yar in da right place?" The man asked without looking at the boy's direction. Instead he took what seemed to be a really heavy machine gun and started to clean it and polish it up.

The young magician fidgeted on the spot. He didn't want to be rude to the man but he seriously didn't know what to say. With a soft voice, Vanir spoke. "I-its… Val Jovan h-had gone missing." The man's movement halted as he heard the news. When the man didn't say anything, the boy continued. "Val had been missing for a week now, I-I don't know who else t--to--" Before Vanir finished his sentence, he broke to tears and started to sob.

Arngeir sighed as he watched the boy cried. He scratched the back of his head and put the machine gun away before getting off the counter to move closer to the young magician. The man patted the boy's shoulder, "Come on. No big boy cries, ya know." Arngeir said as he chewed the butt of his cigarette. Vanir could only nodded and tried his best to stop the sobbing.

The man dragged a stool closer with his leg and let the boy sat down, calming himself. He took a drag on his cigarette again before he dropped it to the ground and stepped on it. "So, why don't ya start by tellin' me yar name, kid." Arngeir moved toward the small kitchen he had in his shop and went to prepare some coffee for the two of them.

"V-Vanir Arles--" The boy yelped and jumped a bit on the stool when he heard something crashed from the kitchen area. The man stormed back to where the young magician was and stared at him. "Yar Vanir?" He said in disbelief. Vanir nodded quickly and cowered in fear when the man was staring at him a bit too close. The boy wasn't sure whether he had a mistake by telling the man his name.

Arngeir stared at the boy from the tip of his hair down to his feet. The boy looked no older than fifteen, blue hair that covered his ears and partly his cheeks with an overly-too-big-circlet and a grayish-blue magician robe. Suddenly, the man let out a really loud laugh as he smacked Vanir's back. "Why didn't ya say so? If ya told me earlier, I'd welcome ya properly." Arngeir said with a snort.

Vanir was puzzled by the man's reaction as he blinked with a blank look. "T-thank you?" It was the only reply that the boy could think of in his confusion. Arngeir chuckled and returned to the kitchen, "Val Jovan told me a lot 'bout ya. He used to brag all day long 'bout how he's blessed with ya, kid."

There was a slight pang in Vanir's chest as he listened about Val. Before long, Arngeir walked out from the kitchen with two steamy mugs. He handed one of the mug to the young magician. Vanir took the handkerchief away and took a sip of the warm drink and smiled. "Warm sweet milk? D-did Val told you what I like too?" He asked softly.

Arngeir took a sip of his coffee and grinned when the boy asked him. "Yeap, he can't ever shut up when it comes to ya." The man dragged another stool and he sat across the boy. "Now, let me hear more 'bout that yappin'-mouth's disappearance."

Vanir frowned a bit at the nick that the man gave to Val but he decided to keep his tongue and started talking about what happened. "I-its happened a week ago… The Church had received an order to visit Rachel's Temple. Val Jovan volunteered himself to go to Rachel to help the other Priests and Priestess." Vanir held the warm mug with both of his hands. "A-and after a week, the party that went to Rachel have disappeared. No one can find any trace of them…"

The man was listening to the boy's story in silence. "Then, how did ya find this place? Einbroch is not a close place from Prontera, ya know." The boy nodded and took out the note to show it to Arngeir. The man notice the familiar hand writing. "So Val referred ya to me, kid?" Vanir replied with a quick nod.

He scratched the back of his head while staring at the piece of note. "Anythin' else that Val told ya?" The boy seemed to remember something as he took out another note from his pocket. "H-he told me that I need to find this person too…" Arngeir took the note and quirked his eyebrows at the name written there.

"Heh, this guy surely gonna throw a tantrum 'bout this." The man said as he returned the notes to the young magician. Arngeir stood up and put his mug on the counter. "Do ya know where to go after this, kid?"

After a few seconds, Vanir shook his head slightly. Arngeir sighed again and picked the dirty towel from his belt. He wiped his body with the towel before tossing it to the pile of dirty clothes. "Come, kid. Its gettin' dark outside." The man said as he took his jacket and a brown cowboy hat from the hanger.

Vanir looked up in confusion at the man which only made Arngeir laughed again. "Ya think I gonna let you sleep on da street. No can do, kid. Ya gonna come to my place and stay a night with me."

--

Vanir had to sprint a bit to keep up with Arngeir's fast stride. The boy panted slightly when they come to a stop in front a house. The man took out a key from his jacket and opened the lock. "Here it is, home sweet home. Make yarself comfortable 'kay." He flicked the light on then held the door open wide and waited for the boy to step into the house before closing it behind them.

The place was quite messy, there were some gun parts all over the floor and on the table. Though other than that the place looked empty with the lack of furniture. Vanir tried to move around the house while avoiding some of the parts and not to bumped to any of them. While the young magician walked around carefully, Arngeir pushed the parts carelessly with his foot.

"Sorry 'bout the mess, yeah?" The man said as he pushed more stuffs aside to make room for the boy without having him to trip over on some junks. Vanir softly thanked the man as he walked cautiously toward the couch and sat down.

"I'll fix us somethin' to eat though its not something fancy. Go and get some shower while waitin'." Arngeir walked toward the kitchen area and opened the fridge to see if he got the ingredients for dinner. "There's fresh towel and shirt on the cabinet, ya can use them."

He didn't get any answer from the boy after a few seconds. Curious, Anrgeir looked over his shoulder and snorted as he found the boy was falling asleep peacefully on the couch. "Well, gonna fixin' some breakfast for ya in the morning then." He said softly as he closed the refrigerator door.

--

After a few tries to take off the young magician's robe, he managed to click open the buckle. Gently he scooped the lithe body from the couch and carried the boy toward the bed room. Arngeir put the boy down on the bed carefully then covered him with the blankets. _The kid must be pretty darn tired from his journey_, the man thought to himself.

Arngeir turned off all the light and walked out toward the messy living room. He pushed one window open and sat down on the window's sill as he took a pack of cigarette from his pocket. With mostly all of the factories were closed at night, Einbroch's polluted air had dispersed a bit.

He puffed a large amount of smoke as he remembered the name that was scribbled by the High Priest for the young magician to find. He sighed and chewed the butt of his cigarette. Arngeir stared up at the black sky and ruffled his own hair. "What da hell ya thinkin', ya stupid stinkin' High Priest." He cursed under his breath.

_That 'sshole will crush the kid._

--

To be continued…

--

**A/N: **Wow this is like the longest chapter I've ever made lol An who is the other person that Val Jovan has written the name on the note? Stay tuned for more lol ::winks::

::is killed by everyone:: x.x review please~


End file.
